Guardian Angel
by Ali Wolfe
Summary: Twenty years ago, Edward came to Forks to escape migrain-worthy quarrels in Denali, and he is soon interested in a baby girl by the name of Bella Swan, and decides to watch over her. R&R!
1. Leaving Denali

**Hey ppls who heart Twilight!! Here is my second fanfic, so enjoy, rate, and review!! You know it makes me a happy girl.**

**Disclaimer: Cause you know Im only obsessed with Twilight. Not cause I own it.**

The year was 1988, and the Cullens lived in Danali, Alaska.

For the past several weeks I'd contemplated the little town called Forks. I had already been there once before--Alice and Jasper had not found us yet. Semmingly so insignificant, and yet, it had had a solid mythical background several years before we first went there. The shapeshifters were a remarkable thing to encounter. Something so unexpected, and probably inexistant anywhere else in the world.

I contemplated visiting the little town. Just for a little while--to get my head out of this hell hole. But then, I had a better motive to stay. There was no huge reason to go anyway. The shapeshifters loathed every cell in our bodies--figuratively--a prime reason to stay away. But then, if I didn't violate the treaty, they had no reason to hurt me, and it would be nice to get some peace and quiet.

As if in answer to my thought, it was interrupted by an explosion of loud voices as _yet another_ quarrel began between Tanya and Rosalie.

"YOU TOOK IT! I _KNOW _YOU DID!" Tanya screeched, grabbing the attention of all ten of the uninvolved, reluctant vampires in the house. I grimaced, and Emmett wanted to groan, yet he knew that if he did, he would get in trouble by Rose.

Carmen and Eleazer dropped their cards and strode out of the house. A wise--and tempting--action. Alice came in my room and leaned against the couch beside me.

"Go ahead and go," she said to me as the girls screamed at each other. _There's no peace and quiet in existance here. _I nodded in agreement. She then begged me: _Can't I come? _I grinned at her and shook my head.

"Sorry, Al, peace and quiet doesn't exactly include psychic pixies." Her eyes narrowed and she stuck her tongue out at me.

_Jer_k,she muttered. I laughed and went for the volvo, my new car. I had only gotten it a few days ago, and now it would be put to the test.

"Where are you going?" Kate asked me in the garage. Her expression was annoyed. She was dismayed that I got to leave and she had to stay behind because Tanya wanted to talk to her after this. She was thinking about begging me to "kidnap" her.

"A getaway sweepstakes," I said grinning. She rolled her eyes at me

_Can't I come?_ I felt like laughing. My grin grew bigger.

"Sorry, Kate, it's a one-person trip." She sighed.

"Fine. See ya," she muttered.

"Good-bye." I gave her a half-wave and got in my car.

By now, Rosalie had gone to Carlisle who was trying to concentrate on his book in vain. "Carlisle, tell her that I wouldn't touch her stupid, lice-ridden, disgusting hairbrush in a million years!" she screamed, and I pitied Carlisle.

**Kay, Yea, or Nay? This idea came to me randomly after I'd gotten off the computer after reading fanfics and I was eating the remnants of a batch of brownies, and then BOOM! what if Edward was there, watching Bella, from day one? They'd both been in Forks before the fruitful junior year of high school, so I'm like, "Eh, what the heck? Why not?"**


	2. Renee and Charlie

**Yay, second chapter. My first reviews in this story made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, so im getting on with it.**

**Disclaimer: You need reassurance? Go read the disclaimer in the first chapter.**

I felt strangely buoyant as I drove--only an hour away now. I was free from prolonging headaches--for now anyway. I decided I'd stash the car at the already-existing house and go roam around. After all, what else was there to do? Now that I'd left Denali, the climax seemed to have already passed, and now I was stuck with the ending before me. I sped up impatiently, ignoring the surprised, and irritated thoughts revolving around me in other cars. There were no policemen anywhere within my range, so I was okay in that area, but then, I had no reason even to worry about them. My volvo could easily outstrip them, and my reflexes were a hundred times superior.

Finally I reached Forks, and I parked the car in the garage of our now-dusty house. I got out, gently shutting the door behind me and I ran for Forks--surprisingly eager to see it.

The entire town was buzzing with the same news, it seemed. I could not go anywhere without hearing thoughts on the same exact thing. A girl was getting married to a boy. I didn't see what the fuss was about. People got married every day. Listening more closely, I found out their age, and the exact date. The age _was_ a little young for this time period. Bored, I listened still closer.

Her name was Renee, and she _hated _Forks. Her father had taken her here from Phoenix, Arizona on a two-month business trip, and she had met him, the boy, Charlie, and fell hopelessly in love with him. She was only seventeen, and the marriage was to be in two months--December twenty-eighth. He was the only reason she stood being here, but her hatred toward the town was steadily growing.

Now it was getting interesting, so I listened much more intently.

Charlie was only a year older than her, and he _loved _Forks--a distinct contrast. He had lived here all of his life, and planned to stay for the rest of it. I learned from he himself that he was irrevocably in love with her. His ectasy when he was near her could not be hidden. He had a friend named Billy down in La Push--shudder--and he already had two daughters. The fact of his having a friend in any way affiliated with La Push almost averted my attention.

They were going on a date this night, to an Italian resteraunt in Seatle, and he was taking her in his "new" car. Actually, it was a 1962 plymouth fury, buffed to a shiny red. It had actually been his grandfather's car when he was born and had recently obtained it and got his friend, Billy, to help him spiff it up.

Renee snuck in a stroke on its paint before she went to the door of his house. "Hello, there Renee," Charlie's father said cheerfully to her. "He'll be down in a minute."

"Thank-you, Mr. Swan," she answered, trying to hold on to an irrational giggle even she did not understand. He invited her in and she sat on the couch.

Her thoughts flew to her appearance. Was her hair okay? Had her dress gotten dirt on it on the way over? She looked down at her pale blue dress, and smoothed it as perfectly as she could. She glanced in the mirror above the fireplace, and twisted her hair onto her shoulder, leaving her bangs.

"Hi, Renee," Charlie said shyly, emerging into the room. He thought that she was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen in his entire life. At that I had to smile; he'd never met a vampire.

"Hello, Charlie," she said with a half-smile. "You look very handsome." He scoffed at that.

"Stars are dull in comparison to your beauty," he answered. "Your dress just adds to it." She blushed and stood, spinning around for him so that he could see it from every angle.

"Do you really like it?"

"How could I not? You look breath-taking in it."

She changed the subject shyly. "I like your new car. It's really glossy."

"Thanks," was his answer then, "but it's hard to accept that with you standing here."

"Let's go," she said, looking at the ground to hide her blush.

He held the door open for her as they went to the car, and again as she got in. He held an umbrella above her head and she hid a grimace from him, as she stared at the rain.

"Are you cold?" he asked her as he backed out of the driveway.

"A little," she admitted. He shrugged out of his jacket and gave it to her. The car curved a little, but he straightened it as he put his hand back on the wheel. I had to grimace. Humans were very unsteady sometimes. It took an extra five minutes for them to get to Seattle, and I got a little impatient at their lack of conversation. I had to remind myself that this really wasn't any of my business. And remembering that, I sighed and went to my own house.

That night I spent cleaning my house up--maybe five minutes anyway--and retuning my dormant piano, and playing it.

**Was it okay? I didn't pre-write it like I usually do, so I'm not sure. **

**REVIEW! I want to feel as warm and fuzzy as Jacob.**

**ps. I have a poll up rite now on my profile if u want to go check it out.**


	3. Phone calls

**Hey again guys! Here's the third chapter, so I hope u like it! )**

**disclaimer: don't own twilight. nuff said. now here's the story.**

_One month later._

A month has gone by, and I have observed the relationship the entire time. I vaguely felt guilty for spying, but my interest in such an unlikely, strong relationship overpowered it. I watched them talk on the couch at his house about nothing. Every other sentence made her blush. Between every sentence, she stopped to giggle, and he laughed with her. I was in the trees behind the house, leaning against a tree when my phone vibrated.

_Buuzzzzzzz!_

"What is it, Alice!" I murmured, irritated. I didn't want to talk to her right now.

"Why the hell aren't you home yet?" she said angrily. "I thought you were only going to be gone for a week, and Rose and Tanya are getting angrier every day!"

"Why do you care about that?" I asked a little amused. I thought I knew the answer before she told me.

"Because they're taking it all out on me!" she whined.

I wondered why no one had come yet, but she answered that thought too.

"And Esme won't let anyone go after you because she thinks theres a good reason behind the length--better than to get away from the girls."

"She's right," I said simply and hung up on her.

_Buuzzzzzzz!_

I didn't answer it.

_Buuzzzzzzz! Buuzzzzzzz!_

I turned the phone off, and went back to watching the lovebirds.

I was surprised her visions had not told her anything. Had she not seen it when I decided so strongly to watch these two? I gave up and turned the phone back on.

_Buuzzzzzzz!_

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU HANG UP ON ME!" she shrieked.

"I'll tell you the truth if you swear you won't tell anyone."

My words sparked her interest, and her next words were eager and whispered. "I swear."

"Not even Jasper." Silence. "Alice!"

"Edward..."

"Not. Even. Jasper." She whimpered.

"Fine!" she whispered, exasperated, probably wondering what was so secretive.

"I am interested in something here. Two humans," I said reluctantly.

"And...?"

"They're getting married next month."

"So?" She didn't see what interested me so much. I could tell from her voice.

"She hates Forks, and she's getting married to someone who wants to live here the rest of his life."

"Gasp," she said, uninterested. "Call the cameras. Maybe it would make a good soap opra."

"Alice, for God's sake!" I cried. Too loud. I was close enough to the house that they could probably see me if they looked carefully out the window, but neither heard. I lowered my voice. "I'm not sure _why _it interests me, but it does, so give me even a little cooperation." She sighed angrily.

"This wasn't even worth my time, bye!" She hung up, and I rolled my eyes, and waited.

_Buuzzzzzzz. _

"Yes?" I asked.

"Can I come down there?"

"Okay, Alice. Don't bring Jasper."

"Edward..."

"Alice! You promised, and it's not like you'll never see him again!" She groaned, unwilling, but curious.

"I'll see you in a bit," she sighed, and hung up.

I put my phone back in my pocket, and went back to watching Charlie and Renee.

"Bye, Charlie, I love you!" Renee said easily--her parting words for the night.

"I-I love you t-too, Renee. Bye," he answered, not as easily. He still had not gotten used to saying that, even to her. She frowned as she walked down the driveway toward the sidewalk.

_Is it so hard to say I love you to someone you're going to marry? _she complained silently.

He sighed._ I won't be a good husband If I can't even say "I love you" to her. How would I do during the honeymoon? _He turned slightly pink, and I had to stifle my laughter.

I decided that I could probably go hunting tonight. I was getting thirsty, and it was getting increasingly hard to be around the humans.

_Buuzzzzzzz!_

"Alice?"

"Hey, Edward...?" She sounded humiliated.

"Yes?"

"Um...er..."

"Get on with it!"

She spoke very quickly.

"I crashed Jasper's car into a tree; I need you to come pick me up." I had to use half of a minute to control my laughter. "Edward?"

"How?" I barked quickly, my voice completely out of control. She groaned.

"I had a vision, and went off the road. I crashed into a tree, and the car exploded."

She heard my raucous laughter, and I had to leave because both Charlie _and _Renee heard, she even half a block away now.

"Oh, shut up!" Alice cried.

"Where are you?"

"I'm only in Whitehorse!"

"I'll be there in a little while. What was in the vision?"

"I saw you hunting a mountain lion!" she wailed. I laughed again.

She grumbled almost-incoherent complaints. "Bye, Al. I'll see you in a bit." I hung up.

I was never going to let her forget this, and I filed a mental note in my head to _never _let her drive my volvo.

**Did you like it? I felt a little humorous in writing this, so I hope it makes you laugh. I had to include Alice in this part. I mean, you can't do _anything_ without _Alice. _Jk, lol.**

**Btw, it's safe to check out my poll. It won't bite...I don't think.**


	4. Annoying Alice

**Yay. Quick warning: This story jumps from activity to activity instead of day to day, so there could be year jumps(not likely) or month jumps or week jumps, or possibly day jumps(slightly more likely than year jumps.) so...yea...here's the fourth chapter, and I hope you like it!**

**disclaimer: this is to disclaim twilight, because I hav to, and not bc I want to. X.X**

_One week later_

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Alice complained yet again for the hundredh time today--very literally.

"Alice," I groaned. "I'm not answering you again. If you're bored, go home."

"Tell me, because I honestly can't remember."

"You do so remember, you just want to annoy the heck out of me."

"It's my job." There was silence as we watched Renee and Charlie on their date in Seattle.

"Tell me again why I agreed to this?" Alice whined.

"ALICE, YOU WANTED TO COME HERE, AND IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP, I WILL PERSONALLY FORCE YOU BACK UP TO ALASKA!" I yelled. Our subjects froze and turned to the window in alarm.

"Dammit, Alice!" I growled as we migrated farther away, out of human sight.

"Hey, you're the one who yelled, Mr. Grumpy-Pants." I swore. Why had _I _agreed to this? I considered, vaguely, tricking her into going back to Alaska.

Her eyes glazed over, and I immediately made plans instead to go hunting later tonight. Damn her psychic ability.

Charlie and Renee rose, and went to his car after leaving a fifty to pay for the meal. He paid it, of course. They drove to the movies, then, and Alice and I lost sight of them.

"Oh well!" Alice said cheerfully. "Guess we're going home now!" I rolled my eyes.

"Wish you would,"I muttered.

"Hey, you're the one who forced me to come."

"A feat I have regretted ever since." Not that I had ever forced her to do anything. She practically begged me to come.

"So...why don't you just let me go home?" I rolled my head toward her and stared. "What?!" I shook my head and just walked back toward the movies, casually going inside.

_We're going inside? _Alice's thought was excited. She hoped to be able to meet Renee.

"No, Alice," I growled. "They are on a _date._" I felt a little embarrassed saying this. Usually a girl would tell a boy not to interfere, but in this case it was reversed.

"Two tickets for The Blob?" I asked the ticket person. _Aww, what a cute couple. And...oh my God that boy is cute. I hope I can keep composure around him. It won't help to start hyperventilating. _She was staring at me with her eyes stretched wide. Her heartbeat was irregularly fast. I decided to give her payback for thinking I was _with_ Alice.

"I think you're right," I agreed with her thought. "It certainly won't help _anything _if you started to hyperventilate." Her eyes stretched impossibly wider. Alice elbowed me in the ribs to remind me that I was not supposed to answer to thoughts, but I knew perfectly well what I was doing.

"W-what?" She stared into my eyes, and lost her train of thought promptly. _His eyes are so _gorgeous!!

"Eyes are eyes in my opinion," I said brightly. _What the heck?! Is-is he reading my _mind_?! He's a freak! Maybe if I give him his tickets, he'll go away. I'm _so _glad my shift's almost over. But then, God, he's so _cute_!_

_"_I was not aware that calling someone a freak was polite," I said with a frown. I was having fun, but Alice's thoughts were particularly hostile toward me right now.

"Here are your tickets. Enjoy the film." _Phew! I need to lie down._

As soon as she was gone, I burst out laughing.

"Edward Cullen, it is _so _not funny!"

"Aw, Alice, have some humor. It's just a joke."

"And again--_it's not funny_!" She snatched her ticket and stomped inside. I chuckled once more to myself, and followed her.

**Did you like it? You know reviewing makes me happy, so please, please review. The more reviews I get, the more motivated I feel to update faster. And thus, we are all happy O.O **


	5. Monopoly

**Yola, guys! Lol. So my friend and I hav both made up things that turned out to be someone else's. For her, it's yola which I recently found on a fanfiction. For me, it's disapparated, which I said, only to figure out that I'd read it before in the Harry Potter series which made me feel _very _stupid, but listen to the explanations. For her explanation it was yo, and hola put together, for me it was disappeared and evaporated, so...yea..**

**OKAY! Random, but it felt like I had to put something there, and I couldn't think of anything.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. STOP BADGERING ME, GOD DAMMIT!**

_Two days later_

"Dammit, Alice!"

"Edward, please hear me out."

"No! I told you _no!_"

"Edward, I couldn't!"

"You could have tried!"

"I did!"

"Edward..."

"_What, Jasper!_" Alice told Jasper. And then he came here to say I shouldn't get involved with humans. Why can Alice never abide by my regulations?

"Edward, you've never had a relationship. You don't know what it's like. It hurt both of us." I didn't understand what he meant.

"You would only be away from her for a little while, Jasper! It wouldn't kill you!"

"No, it was worse than death not knowing when she would be back in my arms."

My anger and annoyance blinded me, and I could not hear his thoughts. "Jasper..." I broke off, looking away to control my ever-building temper, my hands curling into fists.

"_Why _is this such a big deal to keep as a secret from your _family_?" Alice demanded, and I could not answer. Her expression was angry and frustrated.

"Edward, I'll humor you until after the wedding, but then, if you can't give me a reasonable explanation as to why this should be kept a secret, I'm going to tell Carlisle." A.S.A. He would tell our family. His eyes were narrowed, and his tone was dangerously calm.

"Jasper...Alice..." I felt desperate for them to know how I felt--the thoughts behind the feelings, actually, but I could not put it into words. I felt compelled to protect Renee and Charlie from them--from the rest of Vampanity, but I did not know how to put it into words why. Jasper felt my desperation, and his expression softened.

"Edward, do you want us to leave?" I sucked in my lower lip as I deliberated. On the one hand, ever since Alice got here, she had been a nuisance, and once Jasper saw how intently watching I was--how I had seen through Alice's mind several times--how was I to know he would think I was too obsessed and break the promise he had just given. On the other hand, it was nice to have company as I watched the humans, and it got lonely without someone to consult with--even if half the time, the consulting turned to fighting.

"Well...no," I admitted. "I want you to stay...but I don't want you to break your promise...and I can't really be sure you won't."

"How long have you known me?" Jasper asked with a raised eyebrow. I hesitated, and he answered for me. "More than fifty years. Am I that distrustful?" The other brow pulled down, and his mouth turned up in a corner.

"I trust you...it's just..." I grimaced. They had me in a corner and I had no way out. I sighed. "Stay. I trust you."

"And...?" Alice prompted.

"And what?"

"Well I don't want you going off on us like this every time you get the chance!" I did a double-take and stared at her. Jasper coughed to hide his laugh and Alice glared at him.

I snickered. "Fine, Alice. I promise not to go off on you _every_ time I get the chance," I mocked her, and she was satisfied. She nodded, her eyes still narrowed.

"So! Where are they tonight?" Jasper asked.

"They didn't arrange to meet tonight, but tomorrow at her house to watch a movie and eat a casserole her mother will make." Jasper's eyes widened, and he stared at me.

_Whoa, dude. _I gave him a disparaging look.

"Anyone up for Monopoly?" Alice asked brightly. I blinked at her, and Jasper just stared. "I call the dog!" I met Jasper's glance.

A grin spread across his face. "I call moneybag."

"Ship." Alice squeaked in delight and ran off to get the game.

"No cheating this time," Jasper said, his eyes narrowed, but the grin was still on his face.

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied, my own mouth widening.

**I guess this part of the story is centered around what happens with the Cullens, but when Bella's born it will be centered around her. As you might have guessed,this story has a bit of irony in it. Edward chastising Jazz and Alice about how they should be able to keep apart, and then as we all know, later in New Moon, it nearly kills him.**

**Reviews make the world go 'round. I'm happy 'n all with all the alerts and favs, but being greedy that I am, it would make me very _very _happy if more people reviewed.**

**p.s. I have a vital-to-my-fanfiction-future poll on my profile right no, so please check it out.**


	6. Stress

**Hey guys this is the sixth chapter and I hope u like it!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be famous and known worldwide, and have red hair, but alas! i do not. my hair is brown, and Id b lucky if everyone in my grade knew my name, which, surprisingly, some ppl dont. which is just...weird...**

_One week and five days later_

_Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! One more week!_ Renee's head buzzed with her excitement, and was filled with rejoicing and worries. _Am I missing anything? Cake, organist, preacher, church, dress, hair dresser, oh, what else have I done? _What am I missing? _If _anything's _missing, the entire thing will be ruined! Is Laura's dress well-fitted? Is_ my _dress well-fitted? Will my parents lend anymore money?_

She paced restlessly in her living room. Charlie was on his way over now.

_Charlie's really nervous _Jasper informed me _It's surprising that he can even walk under his nerves._

I could have guessed that. They've both been getting steadily more nervous and restless and worried as the wedding drew nearer. Only a week left to wait out.

It took five minutes for him to get from his house to hers though they were only a few miles away. It made me very impatient, to say the least.

_They're going to a Seattle restaurant again _thought Alice. _It won't be the happiest date _she hinted.

I grimaced at the thought in her head. They were so tightly strung, a wrong word said, and it would end chaos. The vision she just had proved to end the date as such. Charlie was still a mile away now.

"Jazz, can you go with me to help soften the mood?" I asked in a regular voice.

_Sure. I was planning on playing around with Alice tonight, but yeah, I'll miss that golden opportunity to go with you to play Dr. Phil for some humans who I don't really care about! _Sarcasm was thick in his "voice".

"Please? I don't want them to fight so close to the wedding." His thoughts were bitter, and he was struck yet again, by how intent I was on this relationship, but he sighed and gave in.

_God, I'm such a pushover. This better have been worth my time when this obsession is over with._

"Thanks, I owe ya one."

_You bet your ass you do._

"Hey, Renee," Charlie greeted her tensely.

"Hey, Teddy-Bear, is your tux ready to go?"

"Yes, now let's go eat so we can give our minds a break, okay?" He smiled at her. She tilted her head back, and her eyes closed with stress.

"I'll go. That's probably exactly what I need right now," she groaned. Her kissed her cheek, and she ran to get ready to go.

"Hey, Charlie," Renee's father greeted him warmly. "Where are you taking her this time?"

"O' Charley's. She likes it there." Renee's father smiled, content at his response. Personally I found it very ironic, that the girl's favorite restaraunt was called O'_Charleys. _Jasper openly snickered.

That night, the three of us followed the two of them, and there was no fight. The humans _were_ however mystified by not being able to control their emotions, but they were reluctantly pleased that there was no stress. Jasper complained that he felt like a peeping tom, but he was ignored, and eventually he shut up. I had to admit he was right that that was probably what we were now--the one instance. They finally went to the car, and they kissed before they went home.

On the way home Renee spotted an italian restaraunt named La Bella Italia and she thought to her self, _If Charlie ever gets over his shyness and we have a child, if we have a girl, I'm naming her Isabella. _Then she thought with a smile, _Isabella Marie Swan is such an appealing name. I might have to fight the boys off her when she's in high school. _But then she frowned, _I don't want her to go to Forks High._

**So far, to me, my own story is lame. Personally. Tell me what you guys think; all thoughts count. Reviews, alerts, favs...voting on my poll. It all counts, and amounts to happiness. Good reviews or bad, I don't care just REVIEW!**


	7. Billy's Warning

**Hi ppls! So, I guess my story's boring right now? (I think so too) Just hang in there ppls! It will get better soon when Bella is born--I hope. Lucky chapter 7, hope shya likes!**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Twilight ppls!! Although ma writings awesome, it's not Stephenie's thoughts, because I'm not Stephenie!**

_The Wedding_

Two of Renee's friends were helping her get ready. To give her privacy, I kept my attention on Charlie who was already in his tux and ready to go. He jumped at every sound, and beads of sweat made themselves known on his forehead.

Alice was in a particularly bad mood today. She wasn't allowed anywhere near the humans, none-the-less help with the wedding. She wanted so badly to make the inperfect human wedding an over-extravagant vampire-designed wedding so far beyond the likes any human has ever seen before.

I wasn't even exaggerating.

Finally, Renee walked down the aisle, clothed in white, and tears streaming down her face with every step. Her thoughts jumbled into one phrase: _Oh my God._

The wedding was as traditional as it got, and I smiled as they went a little too enthusiastic in the kiss. Afterwards there was the dancing, and she had to keep Clumsy Charlie from falling a lot.

In my eyes they were all clumsy.

The time came when the happy couple got into a new car with old shoes tied to the rear and a big sign bearing the words, _Just Married_.

Traditional. They were off to a honeymoon in Cuba.

"Edward Cullen, we need to go home, right _now,_" Alice said, her voice strained with stress. I stared at her, uncomprehending.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked. I scanned her thoughts.

I froze.

We had been seen.

He knew who we were.

He knew _what _we were.

Of all the people there, the only one to see us was Billy.

"What's _wrong_?" Jasper demanded. "Alice?"

"We'll explain later, but now we have to go." I took a step away from the church. "_Now._"

"What's the hurry, Bloodsucker?"

_Oh._

Jasper's thought was of horrified recognition.

"Are you going to run? Or will you fight?"

"I don't plan to do either," said I. "I have no reason to. I'm not intruding where your treaty forbids us. There is no reason to tarnish a joyous day."

"Why do you care about a lowly human wedding?" Billy hissed.

"I'll keep my reasons and answers to myself from a new werewolf that wants to fight three to one. Not a smart idea if you ask me," I replied coolly.

_Edward, don't fight him. It's not fair_, thought Alice. "I know," I said to answer her then went on after a moment hesitation. "You would have every right to attack us when we are on your land, but we are not in La Push, and if you attacked us, we would have every right to bring reinforcements and attack your land." Wrong thing to say. Billy's hands began to tremble.

_Who does that bloodsucker think he is to come here and openly insult me. I stand for my pack and if they were here, these three leeches wouldn't have a chance to talk before we ripped them to pieces. Why oh why did they choose not to come!_

I sighed. "Look. Billy. We don't want to fight you. Another day if something so happens but today you are alone, and we want to leave with happy thoughts.

"How do you know my name?" he snarled out, his voice low and vicious.

"It's--it's not important," I muttered.

"Funny, I tend to think it is." His voice was still very angry.

"It really isn't. I only heard someone say your name," I insisted, not wanting to say that I had been hearing it in Charlie's head since soon after I came to Forks.

"Sure, sure, alright, I believe you. Don't forget, Bloodsucker: we'll be watching. One mistake and you're dead."

Jasper laughed. "Technically we already are." I tensed. Billy's eyes only narrowed and he walked away, careful not to turn his back on us.

I sighed again. "The day has been tarnished despite all. Let's go home. Do either of you want to play chess?"

"Not me," Jasper muttered. "You'll cheat."

"I will!" Alice said enthusiastically.

Little did she know that I would win.

**Yea...it can't be all fun and games up to Victoria and James and Laurent. It was only sensical that the La Push "kids" ended up as werewolves what with the vampires running around everywhere. **

**So...I still have that poll up, and I'm curious to see what more people think. I mean you just _can't _create a whole new story with an almost tie of two to one, lol. I _really _don't think it will bite. If it does, be happy, because you might just turn into a vampire! Lol..._LOL._**

**I know...it's _really _not that funny.  
**


	8. Tense

**Hey peeps! LONG TIME NO SEE!!! ...long time never see...crap. Happy moment gone...  
**

**I luv u guys. I feel so luved n' such. Y'know? Just luv _everywhere. _YAY! HIPPI MOMENT!!!!**

**Disclaimer: from now on the disclaimer is in the summary so that any doubters should shut up and read the summary, not that I think there are any doubters(oh, yeah there are like 30000 Stephenie Meyers running around writing fanfics...riiiiight)**

_September The Next Year_

Renee stared out the window with tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands were folded over her big stomach. She hated the rain. She wanted to see the sun again. She loved Charlie, but the connection between them grew weaker every day. He already had gone to work before she had finished her breakfast, and this annoyed her. She wanted just one day to be full of sun and he and she to be somewhere completely alone, like on their honeymoon. It had been heaven for two whole months before they came back to Forks, and Charlie began to spend more and more time at that Godforsaken office.

I felt tense anymore. The baby was soon due, but their marriage might not make it! The suspense had my muscles in a huge knot.

"God, Edward. You're like an emotional teenager watching a soap opera," Alice laughed. "Need some popcorn?" I twitched. All this time--almost a year now--and they still didn't get it. She could see the anger in my eyes and backtracked. "Edward, don't get mad at me again. It's just that you haven't hunted for almost three weeks now, and you're always growing more and more obsessed with watching this." She pulled on my arm gently. "Come on. Jasper and I need to hunt, too. Come with us."

"And where _is _Jasper?" I asked bitterly, my attention mostly on Renee.

"He's not obsessed with something that has absolutely nothing to do with him," she replied coolly.

"That's nice." Alice sighed.

"Edward, the baby's not coming until the thirteenth. Come hunt with us. Please?"

"Alice..."

"Today is the nineth. We go today, we come back in time, you don't eat the baby when she comes out all bloody." She crossed her arms. "There's this thing. It's called _logic._ It may be foreign to you but it's my country."

I silently prayed that by some miracle she might go away. "Alice--"

"Edward, _don't you trust me anymore_?!" she cried. "Nothing is going to happen until the baby comes!" Her eyes narrowed. "I'll get Emmett and Jasper to come and drag you away if I have to. If you haven't hunted when the baby comes, you'll kill her."

"Did you_ see _that Alice?"

"I don't have to." I began to interupt, but she went on forcefully. "Do _not _tempt me Edward Cullen."

I glowered at her. "Fine, pixie, you win. Happy?" She grinned.

"I don't know. Maybe I was hoping I could use my secret weapon."

"That's not so secret anymore." Never was. Her eyes glazed over and I tensed.

_A baby lying in one of those hospital bed things, sleeping with Renee's hand lovingly stroking her. The tag on the side says "Baby Girl Swan."_

_"I'm going to name her Isabella." Charlie nodded in agreement as he stared in disbelief at the child. I saw myself peeking from the window, thirst glowing in my gold eyes._

_Must be some blood call,_ Alice thought.

"What?"

"Blood siren? _La tua cantante_?" I felt like groaning. I remembered Emmett's most recent "blood siren" with a shudder. Would this be like that? I hoped fervently not.

I took one last look at Renee and a quich scan of her thoughts before following Alice back toward our house where the rest of the family was. They'd all grown bored except Carlisle and Esme, and wanted to go back up to Alaska. They only stayed because Esme didn't want to leave me here alone again.

**Weird. It's like with each chapter it gets harder and harder to write. Oh well! Hope you liked it and, as always, REVIEW! =)**


	9. Over The Lion's Dead Body

**Guuuys, I am soooooooo sorry! See, I've been obsessively working on this book I'm writing on Fictionpress called Shifter because I really think i can finish and publish it even though I'm just fourteen, so I've been like sooooo excited about it and pretty much lost track of anything and everything else writing-wise, so please, please, please forgive me!!!!**

**Anyway, back to the story, which I will try harder for your sake to update more often. Jeesh, one might think I would have completely abandoned this story! Twitch, I really am sorry.**

The entire time we were on our hunting trip, I was thinking about the little girl. The words, "Isabella Marie Swan," swam rapidly through my head. Alice revealed that the vision had altered enough to show that "Marie" was to be her middle name. Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan.

Isabella Marie Swan Cullen, the baby goddess.

Wait a second...okay, where the hell did that thought come from?! Special baby, to me, that she was, I would never even consider getting so close to her as to have her know me, something that cannot, at all, _ever_ involve her name lengthening to fit in mine. She was just a _baby_ for Christ's sake! How can I possibly fall in love with a _baby_?

I need therapy. Except, I can't get therapy unless they were a vampire, because, well, you can't really get a shrink if you can't be completely honest with them, and well, there were some secrets I was bound to keep, and...Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan. Think the name, forget everything else.

"Edward...calm down. The lion can't harm you, remember? Don't panic." Alice giggled at Jasper's words. _Jeeze, Edward, what has you panicking so much that you ruin your clothes in an epic fight with your food?_ I twitched unintentionally.

It wasn't like I was _afraid _of my food. He was only teasing, but his words and thoughts really caused me to spark with anger. "I'm thinking about Isabella."

"Of course you are," Alice said exasperatedly. "She's all you think about. Isabella Marie Swan. Isabella Marie Swan."

"How do you know I keeping thinking her name so much?!" I blurted. Jasper snorted, and I realized that I shouldn't have blurted that out. Alice sighed.

_So, so obsessed. It's not healthy, Edward. This was supposed to be one, a precaution, and two, a break from the obsession. Obviously, it's not working. What am I don't wrong? Should we have gone somewhere where the prey's a bit more competitive?_

"No," I sighed. "Sorry Alice. I'll try not to think about her." An impossibility. Not when Alice already predicted the little twerp would be extremely clumsy when she was older, and when she was a baby, she would keep on getting into constant danger. No wonder her mom would be so paranoid and tense as to leave Charlie.

Yes, she already, subconsciously, decided she would leave him. Not immediately. Just a few months after Isabella was born. When the child was old enough to leave, and when she could get up the amount of motivation she needed and her things to leave. It was depressing to me, but we'd already found out that it couldn't be helped. She was going to leave him, and although he was completely, mind-blowingly in love with her, he was not cut out to be a husband, or a father. At least, not the father with what it took to raise a baby. When she was older, he'll be great, fitting her personality, which was still pretty unclear. So there. That's the end of it. No more Isabella in Forks. They would move to Phoenix, where I most certainly could not go for the sun.

I finally sunk my teeth into the mountain lion's throat, deep enough to kill it. The kill was half-hearted, and I got no thrill from it in my depression. Isabella, the one kid I'd obsessed over, even unknowingly, for so long, was leaving me. I knew now that it wasn't Renee and Charlie I was intrigued by. It was Isabella. And she was leaving me.

A lightbulb flicked on over my head. What if I _did _follow her to Phoenix. What if, I could follow her, protect her, shield her from any harm. Then, I could still see her grow up. Still follow my obsession. Maybe I wouldn't even have to hide from the sun...if I wore all-concealing clothes, and stayed away from being the main attraction. Maybe I could work it to my advantage. Phoenix is a big city; people don't look at people twice unless one, they were familiar, or two, they were attractive. Factor in something to hide my face, and maybe I could make this work. And if attention wasn't focused too hard on me, there was less a chance that someone found something off about me. Something even slightly inhuman.

The idea kept looking better and better.

"Edward? Edward. I think it's drained."

I looked up, slightly disoriented into the face of Jasper. Okay, usually vampires can think of more things than one or two at once, but then I was concentrating _so hard_on the thought, that I had completely lost track of what I was doing. "Actually, Jasper, I think it's been drained for a little while," Alice said coolly. Her manner was not directed at him, but at me, and I realized that I had missed her most recent vision. "Hey, Jazz, I think I need to speak with Edward alone." Her anger was well concealed despite the cool tone that leaked into her voice. In truth, she was furious. At me, which was actually kind of scary. In her head, she was thinking of just how sunny Phoenix is and the improbability of me lasting very long, undercover, from the humans. How disapproving Carlisle would be. Esme's compassion; Rosalie's fury; Emmett's incredulity; Jasper's exasperation; and then her own fury, which she didn't need to spell out for me. Her thoughts her already furious and fairly forced into my own head.

"Sure," Jasper said, confused but willing enough. He went a ways away to follow the trail of a nearby herd of elk. Alice and I went the opposite direction to talk.

"_Phoenix!?_" she exploded when we were finally out of earshot from Jasper. The extra distance was suggesting that she was ready to get angry pretty quickly. "_Edward Cullen, have you lost your mind?! You can't go to Phoenix! Not for her, not for any damn girl that you decide to obsess over!_"

"Alice, calm down. You know how I feel."

"Hell yes, I do, but I'm telling you, it's not going to work, Edward!"

"How do you know? That wasn't it the vision." I had to admire how comic it was to see someone so small look so infuriated...and standing on her tip-toes to try to look at me eye to eye. It wasn't really working...

"I don't have to! It's so obviously not going to work, and I _really_ don't need the vision to see that! Apparently you do!"

"Sure...but it's not going to come because I will make this work."

"Edward, it's cute and all how in love with each other you'll be when she's older, but right now, the _obsession _has gone way too far! It's not safe! Is it really so bad to watch her two weeks a year?! You'll still watch her grow up, and while your at it, there's nearly no possible way you can blow our cover!"

Finally her anger began to seep into my own emotions, through both thought and attitude. And words. "Alice, you aren't clear on the far away visions so don't even try to tell me we'll fall in love." My tone was ice-cold. "I'm going to Phoenix, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." Authority saturated my voice as I said, "Come on, we're going home." My voice was no warmer than before.

I spun around and began to trace my steps back to Jasper to tell him to finish up. And I was going to be warmer about telling him we were going home. He had done nothing to deserve my anger, which was already irrational, and I knew it...

But I was still going to Phoenix.

**Does the length make up for the time? Yeah, I'm beginning to wonder myself if his obsessiveness is getting a little too...OOC. Is it? I'll tone it down a little if it is. Again, I'm really sorry for making you wait so long for a stupid story, and I really _really _hope you'll forgive me. I luv u guys. **


End file.
